


Update

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Just a bit of update about this series. I know it's long-due.





	Update

Hi everyone! I know, it has been forever since I posted a chapter here. I'm easing back into writing this style, but it is so hard since I write differently now. The style may change drastically now, but I promise you, the plot will stay the same. I honestly don't know why it took me forever to write this again? Was I busy? Idk?  
Or maybe it became tedious, I wanted to explore other things. Ugh, what a bad idea, to abandon the series like this.   
Anyway.   
I'm hoping to have a chapter out within a few weeks! Please don't be mad.


End file.
